Sanando heridas
by Jessica Truly
Summary: Severus Snape sobrevive a la mordedura de Nagini, comienza una relación con Hermione, pronto se enteran que serán padres pero cuál será el costo. ¿Podrán vivir felices? ¿Tener un final feliz?
1. Capítulo 1: sanando el dolor

Los personajes son propiedad de J. K Rowling, solo esta historia es mía

Hola, esta es la primera historia que escribo, así que les pido tengan paciencia conmigo :D l

En la historia Severus Snape sobrevivió a nagini e inició una relación con Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en una mecedora afuera de la cabaña en la que vivía junto a Severus. Ese día lo estaba esperando, ya que él salió a comprar ingredientes que le faltaban para realizar pociones. Hermione recuerda el día en que Severus le dijo que trabajaría en casa.

Escena retrospectiva

Era un día lluvioso, hacía mucho frío y viento. Severus estaba sentado en un sillón frente a una chimenea prendida, leía un periódico muggle cuando Hermione se acercó, bajo su periódico y se sentó en su regazo abrazándolo despacio. Ante eso el hombre sonrío mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Hermione: te extrañe amor

Severus: yo también Hermione, sabes he estado pensando en trabajar aquí.

Hermione se separó de él y lo vio directo a los ojos, esos ojos tan negros como el espacio, que la hacían perder conciencia de todo.

Hermione: ¿estas seguro Sev ? No estas tanto tiempo en el puesto de pociones, además lo acabas de abrir

Severus: lo sé, pero odio como la gente del ministerio y los demás magos y brujas me observan, como si Voldemort siguiera vivió y yo estuviera bajo sus órdenes de nuevo...

Hermione: Sev...

Severus: Hermione, sé muy bien que eso quedó en el pasado, me lo haz repetido tantas veces. Severus le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas rozándolos. Pero sabes que me disgusta eso, juntando que no los soporto, dio un suspiro corto, trabajar aquí me haría bien, podría contratar a alguien que trabajará en el puesto para que venga aquí y lleve las pociones que yo realicé, además estaría más tiempo contigo,

Hermione: de acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz, le decía sonriendo.

Severus: tú me haces feliz Hermione

Dicho eso ambos se fundieron en un beso.

Fin del flashback

Veía al horizonte, cuando se escucho un "plop", Severus se había aparecido

Hermione se levantó y lo abrazo

Hermione: ¿cómo te fue?

Severus: bien, pude encontrar lo que me faltaba, ¿ qué estabas haciendo ?

Hermione: nada importante, solo pensando... Ven, subamos, empieza a hacer frío

En la habitación, empezaron a besarse, Severus se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomó a Hermione por la cintura e hizo que se sentará en su regazo, la comenzó a besar lentamente, saboreando cada parte de sus labios.

Severus: ahora en que piensas

Hermione: en nada, tranquilo

Severus: espera, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime que te pasa

Hermione: es solo... Que pensaba en mis padres, y en mis amigos, como acabaron las cosas con Harry y Ron

Severus: lo se, lo siento...

Hermione: hey, Severus mírame tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo obligó a verla. No me importa lo que ellos piensen, yo estoy contigo y nadie va a poder evitar eso, me entiendes, yo te quiero a ti..

Severus; pero, tus padres y... De pronto Hermione lo callo pegando sus labios a los de el, se separó después de un momento

Hermione: no importa, siempre los querré a ellos y a mí amigos, a pesar de que ellos tal vez ya no me consideren su amiga, y aún me duele no tener su apoyo en nuestra relación, pero ahora estoy contigo y no te dejaré ir, no después del trabajo que me costó tenerte

Severus soltó una pequeña risa ante ese comentario.

Severus: lo sé, perdón por ser tan amargando y enojon

Hermione: pero eres MI amargado y enojon le dio un beso en su prominente nariz

Severus: te amo Hermione, gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por sanar mis heridas

Hermione: no tienes que agradecer nada, te amo y nada ni nadie me va a a hacer cambiar de opinión...

Sabes últimamente no me he sentido bien, he tenido mareamos y náuseas

Hermione sabía que era lo que tenía, pero no sabia como decírselo tenía miedo de su reacción

Severus levantó una ceja sorprendido y preocupado al oír eso, después pensó en una posibilidad

Severus:...aaaa... Como... Como te sientes ahora

Hermione: bien, pero creo que... Mmm... Ya sabes, después de todo lo que hemos hecho, puede que...

Severus: si... De pronto empezó a respirar más rápido de lo común

Estas segura ?

Hermione: eso creo

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Severus dejaba el shock en el que estaba y empezaba a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Wooo, hola hola, espero que les haya gustado, no sé si sea bueno pero ahí está. Aprovechando felices fiestas, espero que se la pasen muy bien, no sólo ahora sí no todo los días que vengan.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios xD son gratis

También aprovechó para dejarles un vídeo de mi canal de YouTube *tiempo de promoción* espero que les guste y que vean los demás :D

/ -ExI48Lv5Ag

Nos vemos en la próxima * sale riendo y corriendo *


	2. Chapter 2: comienzo

**Comienzo**

Habían pasado tan solo 2 semanas desde que Hermione confirmó que estaba embarazada y se lo había dicho a Severus, desde ese momento el se había vuelto muy sobre protector, algo que Hermione no se esperaba pero ahora que lo pensaba así era el hombre al que amaba, bien sabía que Severus no era como las demás personas y no expresaba sus sentimientos tan fácil , pero con ella todo era diferente, cuando estaba con las demás persona era frío e indiferente, como cuando lo conoció en su primer año, pero con ella era tierno, amable, cariñoso, pasional y todo un caballero, había tardado en que se abriera y le dijera "te quiero" o "te amo" pero con el tiempo y tras la guerra fue abriendo ese "escudo" o "caparazón" como ella lo llamaba, y cada día fue expresando más sus emociones e incluso se permitía sonreír

Había días en los que Hermione se quedaba viendo el cielo y pensaba en cómo se fue enamorando de Severus, pasaba tan seguido que ya lo consideraba un pasatiempo ,y había otros días en los que la oscuridad se hacía presente en sus sueños.

Severus dormía como hace mucho no lo hacía pero empezó a despertar cuando sintió movimiento a su lado izquierdo, era Hermione quien estaba sentada en su lugar, respirando agitadamente y sudando como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Él sabía lo que pasaba, había tenido una pesadilla.

Severus: *empezó a acariciar suavemente su espalda* tranquila, ya pasó, aquí estoy contigo.

Tomó su mentón para que lo volteara a ver. Ella lo miró, vio esos ojos oscuros que tanto le fascinaban y que le transmitían inmediatamente paz y tranquilidad, no importa que situación estuviera pasando.

Hermione: tengo miedo. Dijo cuando una lágrima se deslizaba por su pómulo derecho

Severus: ¿de qué? Yo estoy contigo, nunca dejare que algo malo te pase

Hermione: ...lo sé,pero tengo miedo de que algún día suceda lo que pasa en mis pesadillas.

Severus: nada de eso pasara, ¿quieres contarme lo que soñaste esta vez? Su tono de voz era calmado y amable

Hermione: mejor durmamos, siento haberte despertado, te veías tan lindo durmiendo. Hermione levantó su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Severus, este le devolvió la sonrisa y toco la pequeña mano de Hermione que acariciaba su mejilla, tomó su mano suave y le dio un beso.

Ambos se acostaron, viéndose a los ojos, entonces Severus abrazo a Hermione y poco a poco sintió como su respiración se relajaba y se tranquilizaba hasta quedarse dormida.

Severus estaba preocupado, hace más de un mes que las pesadillas habían comenzado y ni una sola vez Hermione le contó que era lo que pasaba en sus sueños, no quería presionarla pero cada día se preocupaba más.

Hola, cómo están ?

También creo que muchas sabrán que Alan Rickman falleció en enero, no sé si esto yo lo considere un pequeño homenaje pero así tratare de que el magnífico Severus que interpretó Alan lo recordemos y tengamos en cuenta su magnífica actuación. Cuando me entere me puse muy triste y aún lo estoy pero me gusta pensar que ya está en un lugar mejor.

Así que pido que todas aplaudamos por la magnífica persona que se vio que era y que Dios les de paz a sus familiares,amigo y fans.

*se para y aplaude*

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3: Preocupaciones

**Preocupaciones.**

Severus se encontraba acostado en la cama, hace varios minutos que se había despertado por el silbido de los pájaros, tenía el sueño ligero, después de todo esa era una gran ventaja cuando estaba al "servicio" de Voldemort. Volteo y vio una cabellera castaña que cubría el rostro de Hermione, tomó entre sus largos dedos un rizo y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero le fascinaba verla dormir, se veía tan hermosa, todavía no podía creer que ella se haya fijado en el, -sí que soy un bastardo con suerte- pensó

Después de haberla contemplado un buen rato bajo si vista a su viente todavía plano, no podía creer que mañana se cumpliera un mes de embarazo, estaba tan nervioso por la llegada del bebe, no sabía cómo reaccionar no que sentir, estaba seguro que no sería un buen padre, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podría soportar los berrinches de su hijo.

Desde hace semanas estaba más que preocupado por el tema del bebe, el quería estar tranquilo pero por más que intentaba se sentía tan inseguro pensando en cuando llegara, pero solo un pensamiento lograba calmarlo saber que ese bebe era fruto del amor que sentía Hermione y el, y viéndolo de ese modo esa criatura era parte de los dos, deseaba tanto que se pareciera a Hermione , en algún momento recuerda haber pensado decirle que no estaba seguro si querría al bebe hasta que un día cuando paseaban en el mundo muggle vio como ella se quedaba viendo a una mujer que sostenía a su bebe y lo oía reír, Hermione sonrió y tenía los ojos brillosos, instintivamente llevó su mano a su viente mientras que con la otra toma la mano de Severus, fue ahí cuando noto lo feliz que se sentía Hermione tan solo a unas semanas de saber del embarazo, también pensó en lo triste que se pondría si él le decía que no querría al bebe pero sabiendo lo valiente que era y lo obstinada ella tendría al bebe con su ayuda o sin ella. Así que dejó de pensar en eso porque por más nervioso que estuviera nunca pensaría en dejarla, el la amaba a ella y pronto tendría un hijo, no sería un cobarde, no ahora que por fin era feliz de nuevo.

Se fue acercando lentamente hasta posar su cabeza en el viente, noto que poco a poco se iba formando una curva imperceptible para los demás pero no para el a pesar que desde que se enteraron no habían hecho nada de nada, Hermione lo tenía en abstinencia y el a pesar de eso no estaba molesto pero si algo ansioso.

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y noto un peso en su viente movió su cabeza y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar una mata de cabello largo y negro recostado en ella. Colocó su mano en la cabeza de Severus y lo acaricio

SS: lo siento, no quería despertarte

HG: no te preocupes, no has sido tú

Severus le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

SS:como dormiste ?

HG: muy bien

Hermione sonrió y sin que Severus se lo esperara esta se lanzó sobre el y lo tiro en la cama abrazándolo

HG:te quiero tanto, gracias por estar aquí

No sabía porque lo hizo pero de repente sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le quería, no sabia si era por las hormonas o cambios de humor pero siempre había pensado en que debía decirle y expesar lo mucho que lo quería, ella sabía que Severus no era del tipo de personas que dice mucho te quiero si no que lo hace mediante sus acciones, también sabía que era algo inseguro, de esto no tenía ni idea hasta que lo fue conociendo más sabía que él estaba inseguro no de su amor si no de que ella se diera cuenta que ya no lo quería y lo dejaría pero eso nunca pasaría por eso trataba de demostrarle y decirle lo importante que es para ella

SS:también te quiero, no tienes idea de cuánto Hermione

Así estuvieron, abrazados un buen rato hasta que un gruñido se escucho

HG: vaya creo que tengo hambre

Severus sonrió, ella amaba cuando hacía eso

SS: pues vamos a comer, tienes que alimentarte bien

Hermione salió de la cama de un brinco y se dirigía a bajar las escaleras cuando noto que Severus no venía con ella

HG: no vienes?

Severus reaccionó y se dispuso a seguirla, se había distraído viendo el cuerpo perfecto de Hermione y pensando lo afortunado que era. El quería llegar a algo más quería que ella fuera su mujer, desde hace tiempo pensaba en pedirle matrimonio y ahora estaba seguro de que lo haría. Se levanto de la cama y la tomo de la cintura delicadamente para bajar juntos a desayunar


	4. Chapter 4: Malestares

**Malestares**

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Severus despertó por un ruido en el baño, se giro para ver a Hermione pero lo estaba en la cama, se levanto y fue al baño.

Cuando entro encontró a Hermione recargada en la pared con una mano en la frente y la otra en el estomago, estaba muy pálida y varias gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.

S:Hermione-se fue acercando-te encuentras bien?-puso su mano en su cintura temiendo que pudiera caerse

H:acaso...me veo bien?- respondió entrecortada mente casi en un susurro y de mala gana

S:lo siento... Pego su rostro al de Hermione rozando con su pronunciada nariz su mejilla

H:porque... Te... Disculpas?

S:es mi culpa que te sientas así-junto frente con frente

H:eres tan tierno cuando te preocupas-tomo si rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y lo separó lentamente de ella, siempre viendo esos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban-te quiero

Severus la abrazo

S:te sientes mejor?

H:contigo aquí... Siempre estaré mejor

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama de nuevo. La deposito lentamente y subió al mismo tiempo quedando encima de ella por un instante para después recostarse a su lado, no quería que ella creyera que el quería hacer algo más, la veía tan cansada que no quería molestarla.

Hace días que las nauseas no la dejaban probar bocado sin que corriera al baño. Se sentía culpable por el estado de Hermione.

S:quieres que te traiga algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

H:quiero que te quedes aquí...conmigo

S:nunca me iré de tu lado... Trata de descansar

Hermione quería abrazarlo pero estaba tan cansada, seguía teniendo pesadillas pero ya no se despertaba tan abruptamente,no quería que Severus se despertara y se preocupara más.

Este al ver que se quería mover hacia el vio su intento fallido, supuso que quería abrazarlo así que se apresuró a atráela hacia él y rodearla con sus brazos, ella se recargó en su duro y fornido pecho y ambos fueron consiguiendo el sueño lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral

**Funeral**

Hermione estaba mirando el cielo y sostenía una carta, lágrimas salían por sus ojos que ya tenía rojos de tanto llorar.

Estaba en un cementerio alejada de donde estaban las tumbas, se encontraba en un espacio que aún estaba en construcción, hacían nuevas fosas que pronto estarían llenas. Habían grandes tramos de pasto cortado, tierra y lodo, ella estaba en el pasto que aún estaba bien. Hace 2 días había llegado una carta a la pequeña cabaña donde vivían ella y Severus, la lechuza no decía quien la mandaba pero sí a quién iba dirigida:

Querida Hermione

Lamento tener que informarte por este medio, y más aún el motivo de esta carta, hace dos semanas tus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, el pronostico no era muy alentador, hace apenas una semana los doctores creían que despertarían pero seguían en coma, el día de ayer fallecieron por complicaciones.

El funeral se realizará en dos días, un notario acudirá a tu casa en al siguiente día, sin más que escribir, me despido.

Abajo escribía la dirección del cementerio, solo eso.

Cuando lo leyó se derrumbó, Severus no estaba en casa, había salido para encontrarse con un señor que quería proponerle un trato, escribir libros de pociones, llamaba la atención pero no estaba seguro, así que solo fue para ver qué tenía en mente el señor.

Cuando llegó a casa vio a Hermione en el piso llorando, esta me tendió la carta, la abrazo, no supo que decirle,no era muy bueno en consolar, solo estaría con ella no la dejaría sola.

Al día siguiente fueron a la casa de los padres de Hermione, quería recordar los días en que vivió con ellos, le dolía tanto que ya no estuvieran pero más que en los últimos años ya no le hablaran por la relación que tenía con Severus, ella no estaba segura si decirles que estaba embarazada, sabía que verlos no era buena idea ahora, así que les envió una carta, nunca recibió ninguna repuestas, ni en carta, ni una llamada, nada.

Subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, Severus la seguía lentamente, no estaba seguro si ella quería estar sola. Empezó a llorar, metió su mano debajo de la almohada y sintió un papel, lo saco y parecía una carta.

Hermione...

Recibimos tu carta, no estábamos seguros en escribir esta carta, pero... Queremos verte, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado, no queremos perdernos más sobre tu vida, te abandonamos una vez y nunca nos lo perdonaremos, no reaccionamos de la manera correcta, te veías feliz y nosotros no lo comprendimos

La carta estaba incompleta, empezó a sollozar Snape sufría tanto de verla así

H:elllos...-tartamudeaba- elloss m..me

Le tendió la carta

Y ahora estaba viendo en cielo, sosteniendo esa carta. Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, Severus recargo su rostro en su hombro le dio un beso el la quijada, estaba pegado a ella.

Severus

Estaban enterrando a sus padres cuando volteo no vio a Hermione, la busco, se empezó a preocupar hasta que la vio en un lugar donde aún no están abierto al público aún.

Hermione se volteo, tomó la mano de Severus y camina hacia el entierro. Solo eran ellos dos, y el trabajador que cavaba, pensó que la persona que le envió la carta estaría, pero no había nadie, ella ni conocía ningún familiar vivo de parte de sus padres.

Cuando acabó todo, se desaparecieron, Severus no quería hacerlo por el bebe peor ella se lo pidió y no podía negarse

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ella subió las escaleras sin siquiera mirar a Severus y fue directo a la cama.

Él fue a la cocina a tratar de preparar algo, de manera muggle, había tomado un curso ya que no quería envenenar a su amada y quería sorprenderla, no había podrido mostrarle lo que había aprendido porque ella siempre tenía nauseas y casi lo comía, y ahora estaba lo de sus padres.

Preparo 2 sándwiches, algo ligero, subió las escaleras y ella están en la cama, no creía que estuviera dormida, sus espalda tenia pequeños espasmos que comprobaba que estaba llorando. Dejó la comida en la mesa y se recostó a lado de ella, la abrazo. Comenzó a llorar más, ella se volteo para llorar en su pecho, así estuvieron largo rato.

El frotaba su mano lentamente en su espalda, tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

S:tienes hambre?-Ella negó- no has comido nada en todo en día, vamos te prepare algo- hablaba de una manera dulce pero no hubo respuesta.


End file.
